channel101fandomcom-20200213-history
David Hartman
Channel 101 Filmography CAST *Everything #3 ... Man With Pocket Watch, Pumpkin Child *Water And Power #9 ... Water Plant Employee (Type B) *Ghost Town #1 ... Sheriff Ray Parker Jr. *The Call of Echo Mountain ... The Prince Of Mankind's Destruction (voice Only) *The 'Bu #11 ... Aaron/Tony Wizerfisher, Voices: Chester/Brett's Brother/Red *Dick Richards: Private Dick #2 ... Cuddlesnakes Washington *The Braid Effect #1 ... Professor Drost *Channel 101 Nightmare Sequence #1 ... Himself *Adventurous und Magick Haus #3 ... Judy Greenshorts **Adventurous und Magick Haus #3 ... Headmaster Ernesto **Adventurous und Magick Haus #2 ... Judy Greenshorts **Adventurous und Magick Haus #1 ... Judy Greenshorts **Adventurous und Magick Haus #1 ... Headmaster Ernesto *Laser Fart #10 ... Doctor Cripple **Laser Fart #9 ... Doc **Laser Fart #4 ... Man With Baby At Funeral **Laser Fart #3 ... 2nd Doctor *Freaks of the Moon #1 ... Dr. Dad / Elephant Man **Freaks of the Moon #1 ... Captain Muckreaper (voice) *Twigger's Holiday #4 ... Principal (voice) **Twigger's Holiday #2 ... Principal Santa *Codename: Embryo #2 ... Kurt Hellfire **Codename: Embryo #1 ... Kurt Hellfire **Codename: Embryo #1 ... Monsters *Mindblower #1 ... Hansel Griffix *Freako Asylum #1 ... Headmaster Ernesto **Freako Asylum #1 ... Evil Freak Patient *Starfucker : Time Belt #1 ... Tony Wizerfisher CREW *Everything #3 ... Director, Animator *Water And Power #9 ... Producer *Ghost Town #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Cinematographer, Editor, Sound, Sound Mixer, Digital Effects *My Husband the Pegasus #1 ... Illustrator *The Call of Echo Mountain #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Cinematographer, Editor, Sound, Digital Effects *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #6 ... Cinematographer *Dick Richards: Private Dick #4 ... Illustrator **Dick Richards: Private Dick #3 ... Illustrator **Dick Richards: Private Dick #2 ... Illustrator *The Braid Effect #1 ... Music Composition, Sound *House of Cosbys #4 ... Animator **House of Cosbys #3 ... Illustrator *Adventurous und Magick Haus #3 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Cinematographer, Editor, Animator, Sound, Sound Mixer, Practical Effects, Digital Effects **Adventurous und Magick Haus #2 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Music Composition, Cinematographer, Editor, Animator, Illustrator, Sound, Sound Mixer, Practical Effects, Digital Effects **Adventurous und Magick Haus #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Editor, Animator, Illustrator, Sound, Practical Effects, Digital Effects *Freaks of the Moon #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Cinematographer, Editor, Sound, Digital Effects *Laser Fart #10 ... Director, Producer, Cinematographer, Sound **Laser Fart #9 ... Director, Producer, Cinematographer, Sound, Sound Mixer, Digital Effects **Laser Fart #8 ... Director, Producer, Cinematographer, Sound, Sound Mixer **Laser Fart #7 ... Director, Producer, Cinematographer, Editor, Sound, Digital Effects **Laser Fart #6 ... Director, Producer, Cinematographer, Editor, Sound, Digital Effects **Laser Fart #5 ... Director, Producer, Editor, Sound, Digital Effects **Laser Fart #4 ... Director, Producer, Cinematographer, Editor, Sound, Digital Effects **Laser Fart #3 ... Director, Cinematographer, Editor, Sound, Digital Effects *Codename: Embryo #2 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Music Composition, Editor, Animator, Illustrator, Sound **Codename: Embryo #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Music Composition, Editor, Animator, Illustrator, Sound *Twigger's Holiday #3 ... Digital Effects *Mindblower #1 ... Director, Writer, Editor, Sound, Practical Effects, Digital Effects *Freako Asylum #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Editor, Costume Designer, Sound, Digital Effects *The 'Bu #11 ... Director, Writer, Cinematographer, Editor, Animator, Sound, Sound Mixer, Digital Effects *Time Belt #6 ... Digital Effects Links *Website * *IMDb Page Resume Disney Television Animation * ( Director ) **Received 3 Emmy Nominations, 2 for Best Directing. Sony Pictures Television Animation * ( Producer, Director, Storyboards) * - 2003 (Supervising Director) * - MTV (character design, storyboards, art direction) * (Director, Storyboards, design, post-production) * (director) * (director, storyboards) * (Animation Director) * (development art) * (storyboards) *Lenore - animated shorts (Supervising Director, Music, Storyboards) * (Storyboards) * (storyboards) * (storyboards) Other current animation clients include: * * * Rob Zombie / Geffen Records *Hellbilly Super Deluxe ( 13 new illustrations ) *American Witch Music Video ( Director ) *Lords of Salem Music Video ( Director ) Silver Sphere Entertainment * (Visual Fx Supervisor, Illustration) Showtime * (production Consultant on "Incident on and off a mountain road") NBC Universal Television * (Episodic illustrator and animator) New Line Cinema * (DVD extras animator, illustrator, actor) Kanpai Pictures *"Channel 101" (Episode "All Monsters Must Die! for FX network pilot) VH1 *Acceptable.TV (Episode director "GAR" for network pilot) Publications *Image Comics - Steve Niles' Strange cases *Image comics - Scud #23 Cover *Image Comics - Adventures of Edgar Allen Poo cover *Image comics - Cemetery Blues #3 cover *Sideshow Monkey press - The Art of David Hartman *Alias Comics - Revere #4 cover *Viper Comics - Sasquatch Anthology *Boom Studios! - Fear the Dead *Rob Zombie / Lion's Gate Films - Devil's Rejects Movie Book *IDW Publications - Devil's Rejects Comic Book *Asylum Press - Satan's Three Ring Circus of Hell *Graverobber Publications - 1313 Magazine *Knight Press - Rite Comic book *Green Ronin Press - Nocturnals: Midnight Companion SIDESHOW MONKEY SHORT FILMS *Freako Asylum *Ghost Town *Mindblower *Codename: Embryo *All Monsters Must Die!!! *Freaks of the Moon *Laser Fart 3 - 7 ( With creator Dan Harmon) *Adventurous Und Magick Haus Education The Columbus College of Art and Design (1990-1994) BFA in Illustration with a minor in advertising Awards/Misc. Annie nomination - Best Director for animated Television program Emmy nomination - Roughnecks: Starship Trooper Chronicles. Silver Award - Spectrum Fantastic Illustration (comics category) "Mary Jane Watson" Spiderman Design voted 2nd in Sci-FI Channel Magazine's "25 Sexiest Women in Animation" First of twelve people picked internationally for L. Ron Hubbard’s Illustrators of the Future award in 1995. Commentary on "Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles" DVDs and "Spider-Man animated" DVD. Award for best Flash animated short over 2 minutes at the "Animation Celebration" convention. 4 Channy Awards for Short Films - Best Director, Best Special FX, Best Animated Series, Best Cinematography Category:David Hartman Category:Channel 101 Category:People Category:Scud: The Disposable Assassin Category:Acceptable TV